Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, may use tracking area information to locate wireless devices within a coverage area of the network so that data may be directed to the wireless devices. The tracking area information may be periodically updated, such as when wireless devices are mobile and change location from one tracking area to another. The tracking area update information may be transmitted via a relay in some networks, which can result in the use of resources otherwise available for data transmission. Systems that efficiently transmit tracking area information for relay based networks may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.